Her Reality
by Christian1
Summary: My first time writing FF slash. This is very intese, please do not read if your offended by that sort of thing. [Steph get's some much needed relief.]


Stephanie McMahon had it all. The Brain's, The Power and the Beauty. There was, however one thing she was slacking. Love. She ached to be loved by someone, anyone. It hurt walking around the backstage, seeing everyone with their significant other's. While she stood alone, separated from it all, like a single weed in a garden of flower's.

Sighing the McMahon Princess entered her hotel room, closing the door tight behind her. Wordlessly she kicked off her shoe's, letting them fling in different direction's of the room. Quickly she shed from her cloth's, and slipped into the soft bed; naked of the day's activities.

The day had been quite a long one, full of signing's, picture's and a ton of paper work.

"Thank God there wasn't a show tonight." She grumbled, turning to her side and slipping into a deep sleep. Dream's came quickly for Stephanie, as usual she dreamt of being in love. Never to anyone in particular, just being with that person and feeling all that they had to give. Tonight, something was different. Usually she could see the face of the man, or even the hair of him. In this dream, however, she only saw a blank slate. A blank slate she was happy to see, happy as can be she felt complete with this person, this thing.

"Who are you." She asked the creature, caressing it's face gently with her hands.

"I am, who you want me to be." It remarked, a set of lip's forming on the blank face.

"I...I..." Stephanie whispered, feeling herself becoming aroused by the mystery. Eagerly she pulled the faceless body toward her, bringing it down upon her. "Please ... please ... I ... need."

The creature silenced her with a kiss, deepening it with each second that went by. Feeling it's hand's begun to caress her already hardening nub's, Stephanie moaned. When she opened her mouth, the creature slickly slipped it's tongue against hers, gently massaging it.

Creeping her own hand's onto the body above hers, she allowed them to roam. Up and down it's back, letting her nail's scrape small trail's along the way.

"Oooooo." She moaned softly, breaking the kiss the creature ventured downward on her body, pausing at her full breast's. Putting her hand's to the back of it's head, she pulled it closer, forcing it to pleasure her bosom. Willingly, the creature circled her left nipple with it's tongue, glistening it before taking it full into it's mouth, suckling it as a newborn babe would it's mother.

The McMahon Princess moaned loudly, her body now tingling with pleasure.

"I...needddd.." She stammered, feeling herself become weak to it's touch.

"I know what you need." It replied back, removing itself from her nipple only to perform the same action's onto the other. Not moving it's mouth, the creature snaked it's hand down to her mound, sucking harder when it felt the heat emerging. Silently, two finger's slipped in. Stephanie squirmed, adjusting to the new intrusion inside her body.

"Yes...yes!" She screamed happily closing her eye's.

"Yes?" The voice repeated, Stephanie froze. That voice sounded to familiar, her eye's fluttered open. Trying to focus, as thing's got clearer she realized she was no longer alone in the room. The creature had gone, in it's place was now Trish Stratus.

"How ... how did you get in here?" Stephanie gasped again.

"I, I heard some commotion. So I knocked on your door, when you didn't answer I got worried. Steph, I ... when I came into the room you were laying here. The cover's were thrown off of you. I couldn't help myself ... your ... your so beautiful."

The blonde leaned down, capturing Stephanie's lip's with her own. Surprise rocked Stephanie's body when she felt her own body craving Trish's. Grunting, she pulled Trish closer to her. Surprised by the need and want for the blonde.

Stephanie McMahon now craved the woman, needed her.

"Trish." Stephanie moaned.

"Stephy." Trish replied moving to straddle the woman. "Are you sure?"

The McMahon Princess nodded eagerly, now knowing this was where she belonged. No longer hesitant, she reached up for the other women, pulling her down onto her. Feeling their body's crush against one another, Steph's lip's quickly sought the lip's of the other woman's. Sinking her tongue deep inside of the woman once they met.

Now wanting to know each and every curve, every part of the beauty above her, the McMahon's hand's roamed free on her body. Tracking from her back to sink deep within her beautiful blonde hair back down to Trish's ass, which she playfully squeezed lightly.

Trish's own hand's did their own little dance's, not breaking the kiss, she moved so her left hand played within the damp curl's of the princess's pussy. Slowly she slipped one finger in, then another. Smirking to herself when she felt Stephanie moan beneath her.

"Trish." She hissed, wanting more.

Trish smiled, pushing herself back up into a sitting position. She played with Stephanie's nipple's then, rolling and gently pinching them within her finger's. Wanting to return the pleasure Trish was supplying her, Steph reached to touch her hip's gently, allowing her fingertip to perform a feather-like path up to the blonde's own perky bosom.

"OOOO." Trish moaned as the other woman's hand's traveled up her. "Stephanie!"

Pulling herself from her, Trish got off of the bed enjoying the pout that emerged on the McMahon's face.

"Don't leave me." Stephanie pleaded, now to hot to care of anything more then needing Trish with her.

"Never." Trish whispered, making her way to the end of the bed.

Never taking her eye's off of the blonde bombshell, Steph watched curiously. Trish gently pulled Stephanie to the edge of the bed, leaning her leg's over each shoulder. Smiling when she saw her blue eye's go wide.

"You'll enjoy this." The blonde whispered before separating the woman's outer lips and placing her mouth over top.

Groaning at the touch, Stephanie shivered, jumping slightly when she felt Trish's tongue enter her.

"Tri ... ooooooo ... yes!"

The moan egged Trish to go further, venturing toward her sensitive spot where she nibbled lightly sending multiple spasm's throughout Stephanie. Stephanie reached for her, finding the other woman's hair she sunk her hand's into it urging her to continue.

Trish continued to lap at the woman, feeling Stephanie began to practically bounce on her face. Her moan's, mixed with Trish's filled the room.

Smiling Trish began to finger herself, Stephanie's movement's turning her on even further.

"Oh God Trish!" Stephanie finally screamed, crushing her body down onto Trish's lip's. The orgasm racked her body, sending multiple pleasure wave's up and down each nerve. "OoooOO"

Trish to felt herself release, moaning as she did.

Still locked onto Stephanie's sweet mound, the woman continued to lick. Enjoying the sweet smell and taste of one, Stephanie McMahon.

After the shudders ceased, Stephanie reached for Trish pulling her back up onto the bed. Face to face they laid, wrapped in one another's arm's.

"Stephanie...I think I love you." Trish whispered, closing her eye's.

"I think I love you to Trish..." Stephanie whispered, kissing the woman's lip's and in turn tasting herself. "No...I do love you."

"Mmhm." Trish agreed, drifting off to sleep.

Smiling, the McMahon Princess pulled the cover's over them. No longer craving the desire to be loved, for that desire now laid within her very arms. 


End file.
